The craft industry currently provides various paints and glazes for in-home application on various types of glass, ceramic, tile and other substrates to form craft coatings on these substrates. Since many of the articles that are coated with these paints and glazes are subjected to daily use in the home or workplace, these coatings must be able to withstand repeated cleaning, either in automatic dishwashers or with cleaners that can contain harsh components. For those articles that are cleaned in automatic dishwashers, the coatings must be able to withstand repeated heating, agitation and cleaning with dishwashing detergents without flaking, peeling, discoloration or cracking. In order to form a coating that is durable enough to withstand repeated cleanings, current coating systems generally include a three-step application process. First, a primer is applied to the substrate. Then, a flat intermediate color coat is applied. Finally, a clear protective finish is applied. Generally, to obtain adequate adhesion to the glass or ceramic substrate and provide adequate resistance to dishwashing, only select primers are used. These primers tend to be both solvent-based and toxic. Other types of craft coatings generally exhibit poor performance after repeated cleanings.
Consequently, there is a need for alternative coating systems and methods that are simpler to apply and provide durable coatings on glass, ceramic and tile substrates. It is to the provision of a coative system that addresses this need that the present invention is primarily directed.